


a landlocked state

by thecakeisalive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, this song is the simultaneous best and worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecakeisalive/pseuds/thecakeisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael knows that, in reality, things don't really turn out like you want them to.</p><p>songfic for the song 'texas resnikoff' by Mitski because if that song isn't micheoff literally nothing is. thank you to tumblr user horrificsmut for letting me know of its existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a landlocked state

The others gone, a silence that might've once been awkward settles over the two of them. Michael turns to Geoff, who catches his eye after a moment. The other man smiles, a dopey smirk-grin that Michael knows even through the haze of alcohol buzzing through both of them.

In the distance, the faint notes of a guitar plucks its way into his ears and a woman starts singing, low and gentle.

_It’s beautiful out today_

_I wish you could take me upstate_

It's a smile, too, that once caused a warmth to unfurl in the pit of Michael's stomach when he saw it; that came with hooded, adoring eyes that he spent nights awake trying to decipher.

 _To the little_ place _you would tell me about_

_When you’d sense that I’d want to escape_

A smile that once made Michael pause, stare a little too long, spend too much time thinking about.

It's now a smile that falters. Geoff's eyes look tired tonight. They look sad.

_Texas is a land-locked state_

_It’s a little bit far away_

_From the water, from the home that I’ve wanted to make_

_It somehow, in the city, you make it there and you make it_

_Anywhere, anywhere_

"Michael," he starts. Michael knows exactly what he means. He knows what he means because the tone makes his stomach drop, his mouth go dry. He looks away from the other man, down to the ground.

He knew it was coming. "Yeah."

"I can't."

_But I've been anywhere and it’s not what I want_

_I wanna be still with you_

A long pause as Michael closes his eyes. Tries to keep his voice steady but inevitably fails. "I know. Me neither."

Suddenly, Michael wants to go home.

Geoff stands to leave, makes to go straight out. He turns after a moment's hesitation, and leans over to kiss Michael's forehead.

_You keep your socks on in bed_

_Keep our hearth warm_

_see the trees’ shadows lie in black pools in the lawns_

If Michael wasn't slightly drunk, he'd hate how he leans into that touch, how his eyes screw tightly shut and tears well up in them. He'd despise how much he wants the fingers in his hair and the sensation of lips against his skin to stay forever. As it is, Michael is slightly drunk. As it is, he lets himself lean, and want. Lets himself want for the first time after holding it back for so long.

_You’re the breeze in my Austin nights_

_You’re the breeze in my Austin nights_

It's a relief. It's been exhausting.

Geoff straightens up, and Michael's eyes open and stare up at him, vulnerable (for once, he lets the tears fall).

The other man never sees them; Geoff turns and leaves without looking at him. Without another word.

_You’re the breeze in my Austin nights_


End file.
